megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mikado Castle
Mikado Castle is a city found in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Profile The capital of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Despite its name it covers both Mikado Castle and the Castle Town around it. Castle Town Each section of this part of the capital is built with each inner section being higher up than the previous district according to ones station in life. Luxuror District 1 The area where Samurai, the King's servants and monks live. It is the highest part of Castle Town and surrounds Mikado Castle. Luxuror District 2 Luxurors with specialized skills and know how live here. The Gentle woman has a crush on Hope and speaks of him through the game. Casualry District 1 The smallest and highest part of the Casualry districts. It is here that the tradesmen live. Casualry District 2 The second smallest section of the Casualry districts. It is surrounded by a moat with bridges leading into the third district. Casualry District 3 The largest of the districts. It is an area of small villages and fields where those who work in agriculture live and tend to the nearby fields. On both sides of this disctrict are walls. Bakery A famous bakery in the first Casualry District that even has Luxurors go there for the baked goods. Jonathan offers Flynn and Walter a chance to go visit there. The baker there has started to read books given by the Black Samurai. Lake Mikado A circular lake southwest of Mikado. Flynn was sleeping at this lake at the beginning of the game. Walter, Jonathan and Flynn eat their breakfast here later and run across Issachar as well. Shene Duque The holy ground of the kingdom that is said to be the closest to god in the kingdom. It is where the Ark arrived 1,500 years ago. Gabby requests through Hugo that the prentice Samurai come here after learning the truth behind Red Pills and Tayama's "utopia" at Reverse Hills. There they see a strange shaped Cocoon, one of the arks of old and meet the new rulers of Mikado: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel. Mikado Castle The castle of which the capital is named after. It has various facilities from a monastery run by monks to the Samurai's training and headquarters. Samurai Station The offices of commander Samurai are here and the direct the other Samurai from this place. Castle Interior Inside of Mikado Castle where only Luxurors are allowed. The Imposing Samurai knows Navarre and talks of him during the game. Obelisk A monument build in the center that tells of the history of the kingdom's founding by King Aquila, Angels and the Unclean Ones. Monastery The research organization where the intellectuals who run the kingdom gather. The Reserved Monk often talks about Isabeau. Their job is to study the lost wisdom and knowledge for the kingdom's sake. The monastery is lead by Abbot Hugo and his right hand woman Gabby. Most Samurai do not trust them for their shifty goals. Treasure Room A area that appears after accepting the Challenge Quest The Cursed Gautnlet. It is filled with relics like cars, tvs, satellite dishes and medieval weapons. Aquila Statue Plaza The stronghold of the Samurai. Named for the statue of King Aquila placed in the center. Barracks Rooms for the Samurai and a place where Flynn can rest to heal. Q / S's Blacksmith A shop in the plaza that only Samurai can use run by the blacksmith Q. He sells accessories, weapons and armor, as well as buying relics off of Flynn. By the time of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse the male blacksmith Q and the blacksmith R have come and gone, replaced by female blacksmith S. B / C's Apothecary Another shop in the plaza that only Samurai can use. She sells items that heal, revive and cure samurai and their demons. Like Q she buys relics. By the time of Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse lady B is gone, replaced by the taller male alchemist name C. K's Tavern The tavern run by K. It is here that Challenge Quests can be accepted. Naraku's Entrance The entrance to Naraku that lies beneath the statue of King Aquila. Store items Apothecary= |-| Swords= |-| Daggers= |-| Spears= |-| Head= |-| Body= |-| Legs= |-| Acc.= Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations